Journal of Athenodora
by Carley Spencer
Summary: Different journal entries throughout the years of Athenodora. She will visit different times through her life that really meant something to her as she finally began writing down her thoughts on paper.
1. The Opera

**WARNING: You have been warned of lemons as this contains not so sweetly things to those who are sensitive around the ears. **

**This is a one-time fic as I want to do things over the years of Caius and Athendora's lives. Some good, some bad, some are just there. There are different moods in which I see Caius and Athenodora go through with their lives together and now I want to share diary entries that she writes along the way. I hope you enjoy and please review when finished. I like to read what others thing and what I need to improve on in the future.**

**Journal of Athenodora**

_1736, November,_

The sound of my shoes clicked along the bricked walkway leading towards a secrecy that only Caius knew. It was an anniversary gift, one that was long overdue though supposedly hard to contact. It was obvious we were the only of our kind with the scent of humans that flocked around us, women cackling amongst their friends while men smoked pipes discussing the local business of Venice and the production of the Roman Catholics. The night seemed to bring with it an oddly cool breeze with light snow flurries falling around here and there.

My blonde hair tucked neatly beneath my darkened cloak which sat just low enough to keep my eyes well hidden beneath the material. My arm hooked to my husband's, allowing him to lead me to his destination of choice, the beautiful Teatro San Giovanni Crisostomo Theatre, located within the city streets of Venice, Italy. Yellow stucco outlined the outer shell with vibrant white columns proportioned evenly, adding grace and charm to those who entered.

We were immediately greeted upon entering the large woodened doors to a gentleman who escorted us to our usual upper boxed seats. There was only one play in town, a new opera by Hasse which featured his lovely wife, Faustina Bordoni, a vocalist with the most amazingly pristine, gentle voice, a sound that everyone adorned whether old or young. A smile curved to my lips as I grasped the arm of Caius, letting him know I knew of his secret gift.

We were escorted to our box as the velvety red curtain with gold tassels draped shut behind us, giving the privacy we longed and begged to have. As soon as we took our seats, the lights dimmed, immediately signaling everyone to take their places. I sat closest to the stage with Caius seated beside me as the play began to take flight to the sound of the pitted orchestra.

Act One:

Candles were lit by the stage hands as I felt a cool arm snuggle around me, pulling me to his chest and laying my head back. Secretly, Caius was a gentleman to me. Only I saw this side of him and we were never openly passionate with each other. They did not understand my adoring love to him and never would they. We were perfectly matched in so many ways; there were times we could almost read each other's thoughts and actions, to sense a simple touch that meant more than just the flick of a hand or the snuggling of arm.

I gently placed my hand against his leg, slowly caressing as the performance began. I felt him shift underneath my touch, an indication of adjustment of his growing arousal. My head leaned against his shoulder as he turned his head to begin whispering in my ear.

"You read me like an opened book, my angel" his whispered words purred softly, cooing my hand to inch further up his thigh.

I nodded in response though my eyes kept to the stage performance as if I were paying attention to what was going on. Higher and higher my hand rose until meeting his tented pants and smirking. Teasingly, I licked my lips, sensuously rolling my tongue along the outer portion of my lips, knowing he was watching my every move.

"And I know what is going through your mind."

I raised my brow, indicating him to continue.

"How much you want to slide your dripping, wetness around my hardened…_cock_."

With emphasis of the word, I felt myself moisten with desire. A whimper escaped from my lips as my fingers grasped his stiffness, longing to do exactly what he just described.

"Unzip…slowly," he commanded, gingerly tapping his tongue to the lobe of my ear.

I shivered, moving my hand to do just as he asked, gliding the zipper down though craving to venture further but dared not too. I was under his authority and with it came specific obligations of abiding by his rules or one would be punished and not allowed to have fun.

I heard his tongue wet his lips, an indication of hunger and wanting more.

"Gradually set him free," he muttered, adjusting quickly in his seat.

My fingers inched their way inside the unzipped hole, seizing his stiffness and surfacing to the outside world. I ran my thumb over the tip, gliding across liquid form that was already present.

"Ah-ah-ah. I did not speak of you to begin just yet."

I knew his game was torture on himself as well. I turned my head towards the musical, high pitched voice, semi concentrating on her Italian words though mainly awaiting my chance to begin my actions.

"Good girl," I heard the smile in his voice and smirked. "And you shall be rewarded as well, my Sexual Prima Donna."

His tongue tickled against my neck as his hand began to slide across my breasts, tweaking my already hardened nipple, though simply that was not his only place of enjoyment. I closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of what his fingers felt like between my hot, centered core. Gradually, my dress began to rise, creeping up my legs, slowly exposing my smooth, porcelain skin. His soft fingers traced along my thighs, driving their way towards my already moistened center. I knew it was time as my fingers slid into the already gaping, unzipped hole of his trousers, grasping his member while at the same time, his fingers eagerly fluttered across my swollen clit. A soft moan emerged from the both of us as his breath, still next to my ear, hesitated with a jagged gasp of unneeded air.

"That's it, my angel. Tighten your grip."

I did as he spoke, clamping my fingers and pumping faster. With a quick motion, he pulled me back, eagerly taking my lips and jabbed two fingers inside of me. The kiss was nothing more than to keep us silent. His fingers wiggled against a sensitive spot causing my wetness to flow more rapidly. I tried to keep my hand moving against his though was quickly removed as he leaped from the chair, kneeling at my feet.

Silently his finger slid over his lips, enforcing my expressions to be muted. This was going to be quite a challenge and one I was ready to take on. Just as his head disappeared under my petticoat, his hands forced my legs further apart, spreading my lips and diving tongue first against my clit. Needless to say, the challenge came as I wanted to ravish his glorious name and tell the world of the sexual lover that physically teased my clit with his tongue at this very moment, but I could not. Instead, my lips pressed together, head flew back against the edge of the chair as my fingers gripped the arms of the chair.

A slight whimper escaped from my lips as I covered it with a human cough. Caius flicked my clit with his fingers out of punishment, slipping a third finger inside with dominant action. My fingers tightened against the wooden chair. Surely this man realized the possibilities of an escape, though it did not matter, I was to be muted at all times.

His tongue began to work double time with his 'come hither' fingers. To my advantage the performer began her exit music, a signal of intermission. The dynamics of her voice echoed along the theatre, bouncing with several gasps of air from the audience in awe. Just as she sang her last high note, a fourth finger slid inside as my eyes widened and I pushed off of the chair. His free hand gripped my hips, settling me back into place and allowing his flickering tongue to tease my hardened nub again.

My breath shortened, notched with fluctuation and my fingers began to crack the arms of the wooden chair. His head appeared from under my skirt.

"Cum for me…now!"

His words were demanding. If I did not do as he commanded, once again I would be punished. His tongue began gliding over my clit again, nibbling and tugging until his now four fingers hit just the right spot within me. I sat up, breaking the ends of the chair as the crowd stood to their feet, applauding Bordoni for a wonderful performance. Caius slipped his fingers out, instantly grasping my hips, gliding me to his gaping mouth.

Act Two:

The lights dimmed once again and instantly his hands found their way to my cheek, pulling my lips to his. Soft, delicate and lustful were his kisses, trailing across my jaw, inching down my neck. His intentions were obvious though, once again, with one step at a time. A purr escaped my gaping lips and I knew he was proud of his actions.

"Mmm, I do love to hear your satisfaction," he whispered, barely audible.

"And I love the way you…make me _wet_."

A low growl rumbled from his chest as he leaned forward, lifting my dress and sliding a hand under my petticoat. His finger wiggled against my center causing me to jump slightly with a smirking grin.

"Ah, you are ready."

I shifted my hand, reaching down and instantly grabbing his strong, thick member, moaning as his fluttering fingers began teasing my clit.

"As are you," I mumbled, trailing my tongue and moistening his lips.

With my black cloak still intact, I flashed to his lap, straddling and pulling up the bottom half of my dress. Needless to say that under garments were a thing of the past since becoming a married woman as when the mood hit, we were ready at any point.

My fingers unzipped his pants as the soloist began preforming a favorite song between the two of us.

"Perfect timing," I purred then crushed my lips against his.

His fingers found their way underneath my cloak, pressing against my back. I positioned his now stiff cock to my opening, waiting for the high pitched voice to take flight.

_Cue!_

His hands held me up as his crimson stared into mine.

"Not so fast," his words purred lightly.

His hips lightly rocked forward only slipping the tip inside before pulling back out.

"Tease," I hissed, rolling my eyes closed as his hand instantly cupped my mouth, silencing me.

"I can be more of a tease if you wish."

My eyes opened, narrowing as they took in his smirking grin. He pulled his hips back, removing himself and I whimpered. He devilishly grinned, turning his attention towards the stage as if forgetting what we were up too.

I leaned into his neck, kissing and nibbling his neck.

"Please," I pleaded with a whimpering voice. "Fuck me. I want your hard cock inside of me."

My tongue fluttered across his earlobe before my teeth clamped down. My hips rocked against his legs, proving my longing desire of wanting him, yet it didn't work. His eyes kept to the stage as if my words held no impact what so ever.

I reached down with my own hand, keeping my lips to his neck as my fingers began tickling my own hardened nub once more. Still, his attention kept towards the stage but I knew he could hear my actions. My breathing pant began with soft moans as I placed my lips next to his ear. I rubbed faster while slipping a finger inside only to return it back to my swollen clit.

"Caius…" I whispered his name, signaling my craving.

Faster my fingers moved as I hesitated in my breathing until my mouth gaped open, moaning to the song until I stiffened, clamping my teeth to his neck to silence the hard release I was experiencing.

But before I finished, his hand flashed to my hips, shoving his arousal inside of me, stretching to comfort his member. My head flew backwards as his hand once again cupped my mouth, silencing me as he knew THAT would make me vocal. I moaned against his hand in ecstasy as his hips began to thrust in contrast with mine.

My fingernails clawed his neck through his shoulder length hair as I finally began to calm down. His hands moved down, grabbing my hips, forcing him deeper inside. Once again I had to silence my cries, wanting strongly to call out his name and tell him exact thoughts of this exciting adventure though could not because of the mixed company around us.

My hips rolled against his as I leaned back to watch his reaction. I moved my lips to the music, singing word for word as our slow, intense sex began to drive my insides insanely crazy as another release began to surface.

"Almost, my queen," he whispered, leaning his head back against the chair, now paying attention to me instead of the stage.

My lips crushed against each other silencing my screams as our thrusts grew quicker. His hands tugged, pulled, moved up to cover my mouth and nose and then…his back pressed against the chair and I heard it crack. Soon our throbbing release kept in time with one another as the last note began to ring through our ears.

The crowd roared to life, standing to their feet as I leaned against him, finally able to moan soft whimpers of delight. I removed myself from his lap pressing the front of my dress as he stood, making himself presentable once again.

"Happy anniversary, my love," he whispered, leaning into my ear and kissing my neck gently.


	2. First Kiss

_1289 BCE_

My travels have taken me many places including to Egypt, learning their cultures and way of life, feeding every chance I got, luring single people away for a short time, pretending to move between Alexandra and Memphis, yet I grew tired of never running into another like myself. I needed something different, more of a challenge as my boredom would become easily spotted if I were not careful in my ways. It was then I boarded a vessel, Greek, so they said and kept to myself until landing not too far from my homeland.

It was upon this move I ran into a few nomadic vampires just within the land of the Aegean Greeks, three males and about four females. Needless to say, the men were outnumbered, though not all were mated with the females. One of the males stuck out like a sore thumb with a terrible attitude. The moment I appeared, he seemed instantly uncomfortable with thinning lips and narrowing eyes, though quickly looked away, making a far greater point of ignoring me then acknowledging my presence. I only wondered what he detested about me; my hair or the fact that I did not give a damn. I simply rolled my eyes, obviously giving him what he wanted…quietness.

Upon several days that passed, I learned a great deal from those who participated in a nice friendly chat, though still, only one kept to himself keeping far out of my reach and angering me to the point that I could not help but wonder what his problem was, exactly. The others spoke of how he was acting so strange, how he'd never been so standoffish before…or until now.

Great! And he picked me, of all people, to be afraid of?

Chicken!

Annoyed and tired of roaming to find absolutely nothing, I walked over the strange acting one, smirking as I sensed his uneasiness upon my arrival.

"Do you do this to all new people you meet?"

I could not help but taunt him, narrowing my eyes to show my displeased emotions.

"Only with those I do not wish to speak too," he spoke with pride and a hint of irritation.

"Oh. Good. Then you spoke to me so that leaves me out of 'those you do not wish to speak too."

Another smirk crossed my lips as my eyes challenged him to take a glance in my direction. And he did, though a snarling, low growl escaped and I could not help but raise my brow.

"Not pleased, I see? Would that be with me or yourself…Caius?"

Yes! I knew his name and I was going to flaunt that I found out something about him, insinuating I had at some point taken the time to ask of him.

"Both…Athenodora."

It was then I could have sworn I saw a smirking grin form as his reddened eyes glanced at me for only a few seconds before looking away. He caught me off-guard. Damn him for doing such things. My fingers brushed my hair behind my ears, looking away, defeated in my own game of teasing.

"Not what you expected, I take it," he asked with a dark laugh.

My eyes flickered back to his, narrowing at his haughty attitude.

"As a matter of fact…" _–lie Athena, lie to keep the truth hidden from this snake-_ "…I…am, to be truthful and if you must know."

His head nodded stiffly yet only once, the smirking grin still played upon his lips.

"Good. I must keep my unexpected ways intact, never to disappoint anyone."

"Why must you be so cruel? Why can't you be normal?"

His laughter roared to life causing my expression to turn puzzled then frown by his smartass ways.

"I do it to keep everyone on their toes, never to expect anything less of me and to always respect my wishes of leaving me to myself."

I leaned in closer to him to whisper as if I was about to tell a secret, yet his eyes widened with fear, a fear I did not know he possessed until now.

"But what if I do not wish to leave you alone, Caius?"

His crimson eyes softened, glancing from my eyes down to my lips, though not stopping as his eyes fell as low as they could, slowly grazing upwards until meeting my own crimson eyes yet again. It was then I felt the urgent need of wanting to kiss him, taste him, something I'd never done before much less yearned for from another person.

"Then it is your wish to be hurt, Athenodora. No one bothers me so why start now?"

I rolled my eyes, nodded my head and looked away, angry at him and his choice of words, yet never giving me a chance. He snubbed me, the first time any male ever portrayed such an act towards me and the first time words seemed to slap me across the face. I did not like it.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings already?"

It was then a low rumbling of laughter began. No one made fun of me. My eyes glared back to him, my lips thinned as I sharply began taking unnecessary breaths to keep from punching his lights out.

"Do not flatter yourself upon such imaginary words, Caius. I would never be hurt by you for that would require intimate feelings which are of no desire towards you, nor ever will be. Those are saved for someone highly more intelligent and special than yourself."

I stared at him long enough to catch an agonizing glint in his eyes that narrowly turned to what seemed as bitterness towards me. If he wanted to play his silly games, I was good at that. I could hate anyone and anything just as much as he could so let the games begin.

The first few weeks were okay as he was easily avoidable either walking ahead and leading the group or following behind. Ahead I could see what he was doing, though when he was behind, I had to sneak a peek which always seemed to be him staring at me, only to find his eyes narrowing, angry of my glancing backwards. A dark smile curved to my lips, teasing him with irritation as his eyes looked away and a scowl replaced his expression.

It was only after a couple of months that things took a turn, making it feel as if I was being deceived by my own actions rather than rewarded. His stares began to sting within, cutting so deep I was doubled over in pain, something I could not ignore and had to rest. My only solution to the pain was thirst, an easy explanation to others so I did not have to speak the truth for myself or to benefit his satisfaction. I needed to feed quickly, anything to satisfy the physical suffering I faced.

"Iason, we must stop soon. I'm afraid Athenodora needs to regain her strength," one of the females called from the group.

Others agreed as they felt famished for the need of blood.

"Just over there hill is what looks to be a small farm. We can stop there," chimed Caius as I watched him flash ahead of everyone, seeking out food and wondering if he was just as thirsty as the others.

A couple of females stayed behind as the others began to push forward.

"You two go. I will be shortly behind you, promise," I encouraged them.

Truth was, I had to gather my wandering thoughts enough to seek out the food we were about to hunt, though the uneasy feeling I could not shake. I stood at the top of the hill as forms began sneaking off into different areas, some seemed different than what I was used too.

Strange.

My feet took off at a steady pace stopping short, just outside of the house from a brief scream of a voice that sounded too familiar and of someone that belonged within our nomadic coven. I turned my head to the side, listening for more sounds as from my right side came a fast approaching object as I quickly changed the direction of my head just in time to feel the impact of another vampire, a scent I did not recognize.

Instantly I slammed into a nearby tree, hearing the snap of the bark and the snarling growl from the intruder that forced the impact. Needless to say, they were not a newborn such as I as my strength and quickness was enough to fight back, pushing them towards the other side of the farm into hanging tools that graced the outside of a shed. A pointed object pierced through their chest, though was not enough to kill them upon contact.

Hands reached from behind me, sailing upwards, grabbing the head of the foreigner and twisting quickly, snapping and removing his head as if the vampire were a porcelain doll.

"Romanians," Caius' cool, whispering voice brushed against my neck. "There are others. Come."

In one stroke of action, his hand found mine, tugging me to the inside of the small shelter were other farming tools remained. My ears listened to the others within our coven being under siege as a new painful sting began to form, knowing the others would not and could not survive under such pressure. His hand, however, kept to mine as I leaned my head against his back, scared of not surviving and not caring if he knew my deepest yet darkest desire of wanting him.

"Athenodora," his voice was calm and soothing as if musically inclining me to listen and do as he spoke. "Follow closely behind me and do not do anything stupid."

I nodded my head against his back.

"I do not hear your head rattle."

I lifted my head as he turned to face me, only inches away as his hand was still entwined with mine. His free hand lifted, tracing along my jawline as my eyes rolled closed, enjoying this frightful moment.

"Yes," I moaned, opening my eyes to find he was closer than before.

His fingers squeezed lightly against mine as his eyes seemed to study my face, taking in every curve and perfection that he could before turning as we exited the shed, moving towards the house. As soon as we entered, Caius was pulled from my grip as my hand kept reaching until I was forced backwards, in the arms of a rather stinky male vampire.

"Let go of me!"

His nose began sniffing my neck as I wrinkled mine in disgust and squished my neck and shoulder together, obviously removing him from sniffing though highly angering him to the point I was slammed against the wall.

"Such a beautiful woman, Athenodora."

He pushed himself against me as my head turned to the side. My eyes widened to a hardened form that pressed between my center, I could only imagine what it was. His hands gripped my wrist as a leg began to push mine apart. Oh god this was not happening to me. I began fighting back, forcing him off balance as my fingernails reached up and scratched his face, deep enough to leave permanent claw marks. His anger grew, freeing one of my wrists long enough to strike his hand across my cheek, forcefully, as my head jerked to the side, forming a visible crack down the side and weakening my fight.

The skirt of my dress lifted as his hold tightened and I began to cry out.

"NO! Stop…please…"

The sound of struggling was heard within the background and my only wish was for Caius to save me as I softly called his name.

"Shut up, bitch!" His hand collided with my cheek again as I felt the crack grow from his stone-like punch. "He's too busy to save your scrawny, pathetic ass now."

He began nuzzling my neck, applying his lips to my skin as his grip was too much for me to handle with all the activity from before and growing desire of thirst. It was all I could do to hold myself up on my own, let alone fight someone off who seemed to bare more strength than myself.

A part of me gave up as I heard the struggling sounds of Caius losing his own fight. My only thoughts now were to fight as much as I could though my stamina was not enough with my starved form, something I so desperately wished to change though knew it would never happen.

Hysterically, I began to cry dryly as I closed my eyes wishing he would let me go and not take advantage of me. This was not the way I wanted things to happen and not the person I wished would be taking my virginity.

His hand crept up my thigh as his breathing began to quicken. My cries became louder as he slammed me into the stoned wall again. I opened my eyes, looking towards the floor to see the other Romanian male choking Caius, though his eyes glanced straight in my direction to see what was happening. My lips mouthed his name followed by the simple word of help. His eyes widened with hatred, a realization of what was to happen next to me.

A rumbling roar exploded, shaking the stoned house with a sudden forcible movement as I could no longer see the one I longed for. It was enough for the vampire affixed to me to lift his head, inquiring on his partner behind him before hands flashed to either side of his head, twisting and breaking it from his body as he dropped instantly to the floor.

Caius kicked his body to the side, dropping his head as his arms snaked around my fragile body, picking me up and cradling me to his chest. My arms wrapped around his neck as I laid my head upon his shoulder.

"You are safe now, Athenodora," his voice soothed as he sat down, catching his breath though keeping me close to him. "I promise."

I felt his hand underneath my chin, lifting to glance over me. His eyes widened and I knew what he saw.

"I…need blood."

"And fast."

He stood from the chair, laying my fragile body on the floor.

"Stay. I will return shortly."

His eyes gazed into mine as I felt his cool fingers press against my good cheek. My darkened eyes rolled closed, leaning into his touch as he sighed and disappeared. I feared I acted too fast, too much for him to handle as my mind began wondering to the 'what if's'.

I closed my eyes, listening for sounds of struggle, anything that I needed to prepare limp body for; desperate times always bring drama, though this moment was quiet.

Too quiet.

My eyes flashed opened, smelling for anything out of the ordinary, though bringing with it, nothing. Slowly I stood up, bracing myself against the wall. He should have been back by now. I peeked out the window, scanning for more intruders, or those I did not recognize. It was then I saw him being dragged by one I did not recognize; I gasped for unneeded air. I grabbed an iron poker from the fireplace, shoving it up my sleeve and cupping it in the palm of my hand then made my way outside.

"Drop him,"

I finally gathered enough courage to speak in a threatening voice though I began to shiver wondering exactly my intentions were. The vampire dropped the limp body to the ground and slowly turned to face me.

"Oh, I've missed one."

His head tilted from one side to the next as his eyes lustfully gazed at me. Maybe keeping him preoccupied was enough, time would only tell

"Only one? You have yet to check the house for more, though I thought you'd be smarter to check around before just leaving."

I tilted my head the same way, though lust was the farthest from my mind as my eyes flickered towards Caius' limp body, hoping I was…not too late.

The vampire turned towards my moving eyes and began to chuckle darkly, turning back to me.

"Your friend is dead. Do not worry yourself, Sweets."

Anger embraced my soul as I gasped in horror, running straight for him in a flash of light.

"You fucking bastard!"

His hands gripped my waist tightly, holding me to him as I began swinging my arms and kicking my feet. It was all I could do to keep from exposing the only weapon I possessed against another vampire but something or someone was watching over me.

"And you will be such a waste of beauty when I am done with you."

His lips leaned in as I raised my hands, pushing him with the rest of my strength as he took a step backwards, tripping over a kneeling Caius and falling to the ground. I smirked, extending my hand forward as the poker slid almost in slow motion from my sleeve, aiming straight it at his chest. It may not kill instantly but it gave me time needed to finish.

I flashed over him, planting each foot on either side of his body as the poker spliced his chest. My black eyes pierced his skin as I was ready to rip him to shreds.

"You silly fool. You think this will kill me?"

"Of course not, you evil twit, but this will…"

My hands reached on either side of his cheek, grasping his head as I pulled with all my might, slinging from one side to the next before snapping it off.

"Teach you to mess with me."

Spitting on his dead corps, I threw his head into the pile of vampires waiting to be burned. My heart ached for those who I knew and were no longer living among the dead. It was then I noticed Caius picking up the headless body, throwing it with the rest of the pile.

"Are you okay," I asked, turning towards him with less energy than before.

With a stiff nod of his head, Caius lit the pile on fire. My head lowered as grief and fatigue took over making it hard to stand on my own two feet. An arm wrapped around my waist causing me to look up towards his handsome face.

"We are now even," he hesitated gently.

"I didn't realize this was a competition," I frowned, stepping away from him, tilting my head.

I glanced away from him feeling more confused than before. Were his actions out of pity?

"I-I didn't mean it like that," still quiet though a frown of confusion appeared upon his face.

I opened my mouth to speak, breathing deeply as I wanted so very much to tell him my true feelings. It was then I realized it had to be now…or never.

His crimson eyes softened, glancing over my face. Slowly I took a step towards him as he repeated.

"Caius, I…" both of us stepped closer "I…thank you."

Another step between us sealed the gap as his hand slowly lifted, cupping my cheek. Not a word was spoken between us though our eyes never parted one another. I leaned my head into his touch and for the first time, his lips curved into a genuine smile. This time I repeated, smiling back as my eyes lowered to his lips.

Gradually we moved closer and closer until our lips barely touched. His scent was stirring within my stomach causing my breath to become choppy and quiver with a pleasure of want.

"You are more than welcome," his lips spoke against mine as I closed my eyes, enjoying our simple embracing moment together.

He inched forward, sweetly pressing his lips to mine as his hands continued in their position, stroking softly at my cheeks, lovingly. My first kiss. My first love.


	3. Masquerade

_November 1745 AD, Masked Ball_

It was 18th Century art, a time of well-dressed aristocrats with the simplicity of shapes and silhouettes. Classic antiquity shaped the wigs for both men and women. They were upscale and flamboyant. Women's dresses revealed corseted waists, especially with the restriction of mobility. Drapery-parted openings of the skirt revealed underskirts, petticoats or a like dress would always measure the theatricality and sensuality. Mirrors were placed everywhere within homes, reflecting the immediate and radiance of fashion. Those mirrors also constituted a metaphorical glass of history, glimpses, icons and suggestions that persist through reflection and imagination, states Heilbrunn Timeline of Art History.

Tonight was different, more of a game between Caius and me, though our senses never lied to us. Unidentifiable was the name of the game and neither of us was allowed our sense of smell. If it were constructed, the looser would have hell to pay. I used Corin's room as a hideout, dressing and forming my mask carefully to my face. The only dead give-a-way, my thin torso as no one within the castle was nearly as thin as me, even thru the stuffing of the corseted waists, they never lied.

My white-haired wig stood gracefully on my head as my own hair was tucked neatly, thanks with the help of Corin. She placed an off-white feather in my hair as I painted my lips a vibrant red. Our skin was already pale without the use of make-up, though to hide the shimmer of my skin, I doused myself with a large powder puff, toning down the glistening color to a dull shine of porcelain perfection.

"How do I look?"

I glanced at myself in one of the many mirrors of the hallway before entering the ball room.

"Perfection, Mistress."

I turned back to Corin, cupping her cheek with the coolness of my hand and thanking her for the calming of her gift. I entered through the back way, careful to keep my identity from him as I slid through the crowd of Aro's many invited guests. Not a single vampire recognized me, neither bowing nor speaking. They only stared as if asking who I was.

I blended with the crowd, trying to seek out someone who would have been by himself, the only way I pictured Caius, but no one seemed to fit that description. I studied the height of men, their perfect forms; nothing worked. It seemed as though he was well disguised as I was tonight.

"Soins a la danse, Madame?"

I turned to the sound of a French male voice as he politely asked me to dance, knowing he could not be Caius, or was it? I nodded my head, signaling a yes as I bowed my head and lifted my hand. His hand swept underneath mine, flashing it to his lips making me a little uncomfortable and longing for the true man I wished he were.

He led me to the dance floor, gliding gracefully, something I took notice in. His hand appeared against the small of my back, pulling me to him as his other hand stood out to the side, holding mine. Uncomfortable was not the exact word I was feeling at the moment yet it was pretty close to the truth. I frowned, removing his hand from my back and forcing it on my side.

"Pardon, monsieur, mais cela ne va pas."

Of course I had to speak up letting him know that was not going to happen, though my voice was rather harsh and pushy. I turned my head away, but my eyes glanced back in time to notice a smirking grin change into a clearing of the throat and thinning lips.

"I vampire non schiarirsi la gola, signore," I spoke in Italian, telling him that vampires do not clear their throats.

"Uno intelligente on siamo?"

I could not help but smirk as I knew that sexy voice in Italian. Yes, I was a smart one yet he was first to recognize. I leaned in closely as my hand slithered down to his trousers, feeling his arousal growing quickly. He reeled me in, snaking an arm around my waist, lifting me off the ground and dragging me off the floor and into the privacy of the music room.

Neither of us removed our masks as his actions pressed me backwards landing on the keys of the piano. His lips roughly met mine and my hand moved back to stroking his hardening member through his pants. He placed an arm on either side of my head, resting on the top of the piano, pushing me backwards until my head settled in between his hands.

I could not help but want him so badly. My hands reached down the front of his pants, instantly grabbing his erection and freeing it.

"Fuck me now," my words were soft and demanding as I stroked his hardness.

Without another word, his hands flashed, lifting my skirt and exposing me. One hand moved back to the top of the piano next to my head while the tip of his stiffness began to tease my clit, slowly grazing down towards my entrance.

"Mmm, someone is wet," his words purred as our eyes locked on each other. "Tell me how much you want it."

My head leaned back as I rolled my eyes closed for only a second before opening them again.

"Please," I begged breathlessly. "Give it to me. I want it."

He pressed the tip back to my clit and began to rub faster.

"I do not believe you are quite ready for such fun…with him."

I arched my back, with one side pressing into him, begging to be touched and loving the feel of his penis rubbing my center. I grasped his upper arms, whimpering and moaning slowly.

"Keep rubbing, don't stop," I spoke with shaky words, moving my hips against his sliding member.

"Oh yes! So soft, so teasing."

I gasped for another sharp intake of air, holding my unneeded breath as the buildup became almost impossible to hold in any longer. The head of his dick was simply fabulous, rubbing faster and faster until…

"Oh Caius! Stick it! STICK IT IN ME! NOW!"

I began moaning loudly to each pulsating twitch my body formed, cumming hard and quickly. As soon as my words were out, another wave of what seemed another releasing moment began just as his hard cock entered inside my tightening walls. His hands slid down my corseted torso as his breath began to sing through his thrusting hips.

"Oh baby. Mmm, I love to feel you milk my hard cock. And I'm not going to last long, angel."

Our actions may have been short and sweet but it was quick and to the point. We desired each other to the point of changing the roles, growing secretive in our ways. As soon as he finished, he pulled out, gently kissing my lips for the first time that evening.

"I forever love you," he whispered before exiting the room.

It was another chance to seek him out within the ballroom, another chance to change our ways, our secret identity.


	4. Cheating

_July, 476 A.D._

The days were growing longer by the hour and staying by myself seemed to take its toll on my sanity. The death of Didyme was hard to accept, the rush of calmness she possessed, the sweetness of her nature and her words of wisdom when in need of motherly advice were no longer present within the castle. The search of her killer was unfound by anyone. I knew that Caius pursued every piece of evidence handed to him. His actions were loud when arriving in our chambers at night, sometimes early in the mornings. His moods were undetermined from day to day. I did not know what to expect when the door opened. He was different, distant from everyone including me, the one person who seemed to calm him in a time of need.

It wasn't a question of _if _he loved me, I knew the answer to that question, but the removal of our sexual activities seemed to grow further and further apart. I knew something was wrong yet I could not help but feel his love of attraction growing further away from me than ever before. He was tired and stressed though his arms still held me upon my requests, but only for a short time.

"I shouldn't feel the need to _ask_ you to hold me. It should be something instinctive."

His arms wrapped tightly around me as his lips caressed my neck softly. I could smell the scent of another on him, obviously human, followed by the dampness of the dungeons. He'd fed just before appearing to our room.

"Forgive me, Athena. My mind is elsewhere."

"Perhaps the food you just devoured?"

"When was the last time you fed?"

His question came rather quickly as if hiding something, but there was nothing to hide between us. We were honest with each other, something I had taken for advantage.

"A few days ago. I'm waiting on a new batch, something more of my type."

"Blood is blood, Athena. You must feed to keep up your strength…in case…"

My head snapped in his direction with a frantic look in my eyes and my body stiffened.

"Are you insinuating something, my love?"

He shook his head, lowering his eyes.

"I just want you always ready…_if_ anything should ever come up."

I nodded my head, relaxing into his chest.

"Aro and I have come to a conclusion in secure you and Sulpicia more. Neither of you are allowed to leave without one of us."

I turned my head, frowning and pushed out of his arms.

"And just how are we to feed, Caius? We do not gather humans within our town as it is forbidden. That means we must leave to claim our own need to settle our thirst."

"We've arranged for the guards to start bringing food in, searching from within the Roman fleets since they are, after all, on the decline. It should not make a difference if a few of them come up missing."

He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"The fall of Rome may come soon; therefore, we will have food of desperate people."

The fall of Rome? I did not like knowing that my country was in pursuit of 'falling' or failing to fight, but it served them right with the terrible Emperors of the Republic they claimed over the past few years. The end of Julian-Claudian Dynasty marked the end of all things except our growing community of Volterra. The Etruscan's, the tribe in which my human family began, helped develop our small citadel. We'd been able to keep things fairly civil and created a safe house against other covens…

Until now, with the death of Didyme.

"I love the outdoors, Caius. I cannot and will not stay cooped up in this fortress without going crazy. Sulpicia will do the same."

"Aro has arranged for a new guard, Corin, to help you two as she is already calming Sulpicia."

His fingers reached up, stroking my cheek lovingly, soothing my nerves somewhat and calming my emotional state.

"Trust me. You will be fine, my darling."

I rotated myself in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I will be better if you ravish me with your love."

A smirking grin appeared upon my face as his seemed to fall to a glooming state; a bad sign and one that deserved some attention. His hands removed my arms from around his neck, setting me to the side to allow him to stand.

"Not now, Athena. I'm…not in the mood."

Not in the mood? Had we not been together for decades and I knew when to read between the lines?

"What is wrong with you?"

I asked with hatred in my voice, the feel of rejection taking over my emotions. He growled in response, heading straight for the door.

"And I'm not in the mood to deal with a frustrated wife, right now, either."

"Don't you leave me, Caius," I huffed, gliding behind him to keep up. "I'm frustrated because my husband will not touch me."

He paused with his hand on the door, glaring back at me.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Oh! Already given yourself a hand-job to keep you satisfied?"

He rolled his eyes with a hissing sigh.

"I do not need to deal with such things when I have…"

"…me? Is that the rest of your sentence? How can you say that when we haven't in over a week? I'm frustrated too, you know."

His eyes looked away staring off to the side, but his anger was still present in his thinning lips.

I reached up, slithering my hand against his arm, though I was not ready for him to jerk away so quickly. I was speechless, hurt, and ready to cry. It was a stab to my deadened heart as he crushed it into pieces. I dropped my eyes thinking the worst.

"I'll…return later."

And with that, he exited our chambers leaving me standing without comforting.

Something was wrong. He was…different and not himself. I did not know that Didyme affected in such a way. He never spoke of her, even in her death. And what was going on with keeping Sulpicia and I locked up as if we were to blame for this vile attack? The more I thought of it, the angrier I became.

For hours I paced the room waiting on the return of Caius but he never came. The nerve of him to keep his love away from me, the need of being needed…was I not needed in that way?

I gasped at my thoughts, reaching for my cloak and tossing it over my shoulders. The hood fell gracefully along my blonde hair as I opened the door to our chambers, quickly exiting and heading towards the dungeons. I knew he had to be there. He reeked of that place and it seemed to follow him for days as he smelled of old, dusty and feminine scents.

I flashed down to the dungeons as crying echoes and human sobs were growing louder and louder the closer I came.

"Please just kill me-!" the feminine voice cried with another grunt of pain.

I smirked knowing that Caius needed to take out his frustrations and what better way than to torture a human.

"Silence! You are draining my patience."

I stood at the door, leaning in, still smiling of course, though wondering why she was groaning. I could only imagine what he was doing to her, whipping, slashing…anything to torture her.

But, in between her moaning cries were his in return.

My smile disappeared as I slowly opened the door; confusion replaced my expression. The scent of not only human blood but sexual bliss was highly detected. My dark crimson eyes glanced to the other side of the room. The flickering light of candles danced along the walls as they sat quietly in their sconces. My eyes continued moving along the wall until I found them. A woman, obviously nude and chained to the wall, stood with my husband's arms around her, holding her tightly. I stood, observing them, watching as his lips caressed her neck and his hips bucked forcefully into her.

"Please! You are hurting me!"

His hips flew forward again and stopped as his head turned to the side, though not all the way around.

"Athenodora!"

His voice held such anger that the woman in his arms hid her head in shame as he backed away from her, pushing her against the wall.

"GET OUT!"

His hands began adjusting himself back into his pants while he flashed over to the door, pushing me out and slamming it in my face.

Her screams lashed out in pain before silencing quickly. She was now dead, though she was not the only one. The sound of her beating heart raced no longer.

My feet took a step backwards as I heard him shuffling across the floor. I could not look at him, not after what I just witnessed. The door opened as his darkened eyes pierced my insides. I felt as though I was the one who was in trouble, not him.

"W-"

I held up my hand, silencing him as my head turned completely from his view. I walked out, crushed beyond words with the cruelest of words swallowing my thoughts. I heard him screaming behind me though words were not forming in my head until I felt his cold hands grasp my arm.

"I said wait! Do not walk away from me, Athenodora!"

I snatched my arm from his grip, giving him a look of disgust.

"Do not touch me, you filth! First you scream for me to get out so you can continue your fuck-fest and then you tell me to wait because you are embarrassed and caught? I wait no longer. I will not be at your beckoning call," I paused to look back at the room he was in before glancing back to him, "though you do not require my sexual needs any longer; therefore, you do not require me at all."

My hand reached to slap his cheek but it did not strike due to him catching my wrist before impact.

"Please, allow me to explain."

"There is nothing left to talk about. I'm sure you have more than enough here to satisfy your stressful tension. Go! Seek their unwilling desire because you will not find it here."

He growled, tightening his grip around my wrist as I felt the pain ripping through my arm, though did not care. I wanted to die at this moment. He was only doing me a favor.

"And if you think hurting me will solve your unfaithful issues at the present time, you are wrong. If you feel the need to kill me, then do so for my life at this moment means nothing to anyone and I wish to die."

My voice began to crack, hinting to the hurt I wanted to cry out. His fingers let go and I knew he understood my words. I turned instantly on my heels, fleeing from the dungeons and back up to our chambers, though I stayed long enough for someone to think I was in for the evening.

I quickly left, making my way towards the exit, leaving before anyone would catch me.

"Athenodora, Sister. Where are you going?"

Aro's voice rang softly in my ears as I turned to greet him. His face was soft, his emotions high on life, almost as if he were not dealing with the loss of his sister the way he should be.

"I'm leaving. Why?"

"Has Caius not spoken to you?"

My lips thinned as I lifted my hand. Instantly he grasped, stroking the top of my skin as he read my thoughts. I knew when he received the information he was seeking though smiled devilishly when he reached the part he was not expecting.

"Tell Caius that he is free to do as he pleases now that I am not in the picture. He may have his whores whenever he likes."

He stood with his mouth gaped open, speechless as I was before. It gave me the chance to walk away, though his hand grasped my wrist quickly, tugging me back to him.

"Athena, I cannot and will not. Come."

My dry sobs began to take hold as everything crashed around me. My thoughts became reality. The one thing I knew would never happen was happening.

"Aro, please. I cannot stay here knowing I am not wanted."

His arm wrapped around me as we walked a long and narrow hallway. My head leaned against him as I softly whimpered 'please' for him to allow me to leave.

"Shh. It is not safe, Sister. You already know this."

I closed my eyes tightly.

"Those were my intentions, Aro," I whispered softly as I heard him gasp for air.

We walked into his study as he sat me down in a high back chair.

"It is…partly my fault, Athena," he began as he motioned for Renata to leave. "I knew of my Brother's actions though did not stop him."

I stopped crying long enough to glare at him with a low rumbling growl.

"Then you are just as guilty as he."

His hand flew up as he shook his head once.

"I've tried to reason for this very fact, though he only sees it as a release of hatred."

I rolled my eyes as he reached for my hand again. What? Were they all working together as a team now? _Oh let's cheat on our wives for when we are sexually and mentally frustrated! That will solve all our problems and they will never know._

"No. That was no his intentions and yes, you were never meant to find out."

_So I was to be kept in the dark, feeling alone, unloved and…_

"No, Sister, you were not."

He stood from the edge of his desk, walking around to the head of his chair and taking a seat. The door opened.

"I told him this could happen. I warned him of the consequences and repercussions if you ever found out. Now he must lie in the bed he made."

His words were certainly not helping as the door opened. I shifted in my chair, turning my back and scenting Caius along with another.

"Athena," Aro raised his hand with that horrible, graceful smile he always possessed when entertaining. "This is Corin. Corin, this is Caius' wife, Athenodora."

_Wife? Maybe we are still married, but not for long._

"Hello, Mistress Athenodora."

I did not turn my head yet I waved my hand in passing as the female inched her way closer to me. It was then I noticed Caius moving to stand to the side of Aro's desk as I turned my head away from him again.

I closed my eyes as a sudden wave of contentment followed, allowing me to breathe fully; stress exited my body as if I were not angry anymore. I snapped my head in both of their direction; my eyes were dark with hate.

"If you believe that this will help…"

"Shh, it is okay, Mistress. Do not worry about them."

Corin's words began to flow throughout the room as I leaned my head back against the chair. I felt my shoulders drop, my legs relax and my tears vanish. Before I realized, she was on her knees in front of me, holding my hands as I felt invisible fingers working on every muscle in my body. Whatever was going on at the present time, I no longer cared about. My anger vanished almost as quickly as it came.

Caius moved to stand next to Corin as I opened my eyes and glanced at his pained face. She instantly let go of my hand as it was replaced by his.

"I did not mean it, my angel. I'm…sorry."

Forgiving was going to take time but forgetting would take longer. Corin placed her hand on his shoulder as he, too, began to relax. His head lowered to my lap as I heard him weep, allowing all emotions to drain, something he had never done before.

"If anyone speaks of this..." his words muffled against my cloak, warning everyone in the room.

"I will speak of it to no one, my Brother."

I glanced up towards Aro as he gently smiled in return. I sighed, leaning my head back as both Aro and Corin left us to privacy.

"I did not wish to hurt you. I only believed I was taking out needed frustration on those who did not deserve to live."

I shook my head against the back of the chair, not understanding his meaning behind his so-called mask.

"It was a raging desire to hurt, kill-"

"Molest? Caius, those were women you were hurting not chew toys to spit up and move on. To think of what they endured because you were angry. You…should have just drained them and got it over with not force yourself on them."

I cut my words off as the painful memory began to make its way back into my insides. I grabbed my stomach, doubling over in pain as I leaned forward. It hurt and it was a pain that I could not deal with.

"Caius, you shunned me, pushing me to the side, making me feel unwanted, undesired…" and then the crying came again, "…ugly."

He gasped in horror as his arms grabbed me and pulled me into his lap on the floor. I felt his chest jolt as he began sobbing tearlessly once again, this time holding me as close as he could.

"You. I want you. I love you. I adore…you."

"You do not adore me, Caius, or you would have never…turned to another."

"But I did not!"

"You did! How would you feel if I had my way with a male of any sorts, human or vampire, knowing that he violated a sacred place that only you've ever been? How do you think I feel now, knowing that someone else has felt you, desirable or not? You belong solely to me, human or vampire. It is all the same."

His hand reached up, rubbing his eyes as he leaned against the bottom of Aro's desk. A realization washed over him as I seemed to finally break through whatever he was set against.

"The trust has been broken," I whispered, feeling my crying returning once more.

His arms squeezed me tightly as his body began to shake.

"Please, no. I did not mean it. Please do not leave me," he cried out then ended with a whisper of plead. "Please."

I was not going anywhere. Aro had already stepped in to stop me on that part. What I needed to do now was search within my soul and forgive. I reached for his free hand, entwining my fingers with his.

"It will take some time, Caius. Just give me time. I'm not going, but you have to prove yourself to me."

I stood up, bringing him with me. We exited the study and I motioned for Corin to follow us back to our chambers.

"Corin, do you have the strength?"

"Of course, Mistress. I have all the strength you need for both of you."

It was then both Caius and I learned how strong her gift was and how satisfying she made us feel. Our troubles ended, of course, and took some time to heal our relationship. But the bonds were tighter than before, even Marcus in his fragile state mentioned a time or two of the physical and mental powers that bound us together.

8


	5. Children of the Moon

_**October, 230**_

My sadness is overwhelming at times. There are moments where I feel as though I cannot handle another painful memory on my own…I know I cannot do it without my adoring love but at this time, I have too. The sounds of his grunting pains echo throughout the castle, making it difficult to bear the strength to keep going. My heart aches to take over his enduring torment, giving him the ability to move forward, even if just for a moment.

His wishes are to keep me away. He does not want me to see him in such a violent condition. I do not know what hurts worse: that I am not allowed to be with him or his cries of agony that filter through my ears every second since yesterday?

I have not moved from my position outside our chambers. My back rests against the wall and my knees are bent to my chest, allowing me to comfort myself.

"Athena," Marcus stuck his head outside, wrapping it around the eaves of the door.

I quickly stood at attention, standing with alert eyes.

"Blood. Quickly. Find something, get it here, now."

His demanding voice held a hint of weakness. I knew then, my Love, my Angel, my Darling Caius was, without a doubt, fading quickly.

But I held no time to think. Reactions had to remain quick and instant. I needed him with me; my demands to keep him here were beyond any other matter in this world. Without him, there was nothing and I would not remain in this world.

Instantly, I flashed off, seeking anything…anyone. Rules were, not within the walls of the citadel.

_Jane!_

I stopped instantly, craning my neck towards the precious jewel that stood before me. She knew, nodding silently.

"I shall return, Mistress," she spoke softly, turning swiftly on her heels and heading out.

If my heart were alive, the number of beats per minute would double in suspense and break at the shrieking sounds that groan from my husband's lips. I slipped outside, unnoticed, watching her disappear into the evening.

My thoughts seemed to drift, thinking back over our experienced memories of love, happiness, anger…knowing we truly understood our love for one another, a love so powerful, so pure, even humans would never be able to understand to their full capacity.

"Your bonds are strong, Athena," Marcus chimed in, speaking softly as he stood next to me.

I could not help but smile, his words meant so very much to me.

"You…understand why his wishes are to keep you away?"

My eyes searched the ground, softly nodding my head, understanding.

"He…" I could see his head shaking slowly from the corner of my eyes "His condition is far worse than you could imagine. His wishes are so you will not fall apart mentally."

I lifted my head, sighing and knowing exactly what Marcus was speaking of: the truth.

"But I…I just do not understand. I mean, wouldn't he feel better knowing I was there with him?"

My eyes ventured towards his, pain-stricken and hurt. I guess I was pleading with myself and with Marcus, begging to at least be able to hold _his_ hand out of guilt more than anything else.

"I know but he only means well. I would not wish for Didyme to see me in such a state either."

Another sigh rang from my lips.

"As long as…he knows…my love for him is…forever."

I took my eyes off of Marcus, dying on the inside, feeling the separation of my love being ripped and torn apart from my very self. The pain was enormous; the solitude was silent. Thoughts of never having his arms around me ever again began to dance through my memory, causing me to suffer and cry out from the inside.

I felt the cool arms of Marcus wrap around me, another set of hands followed quickly.

"It's okay, Sister," Didyme's voice sang softly against my ear. "Come. Sit with me for a while."

"Jane will return soon, Athena. I will wait for her. Go."

I looked up just in time to see Marcus silently thanking Didyme as her cool hands led me back inside and towards the library; somewhat of a distance from our chambers. Once inside, Aro and Sulpicia were there as well. I was not ready for a family reunion just yet.

"Alec and a few other guards are checking the area. Once Caius is in better health and back to his normal self again, his plans are to rid the rest of the Children of the Moon."

I must admit, it was nice to hear positive thinking amongst my negative thoughts. I forced a smile, sitting quietly as the hours seemed to turn into years of waiting.

Days past. The hardest thing, not being able to see Caius at any given point or time. His screams were now almost silent as news began to surface, bringing life back into me. I knew now that he was going to be okay, though still not being able to see him was taking its toll on me.

I walked down the corridor, counting the steps to our chamber door. I thought knew in my heart I was ready to face anything, but I was completely wrong. The condition of Caius was more than my memory could handle and more than my frozen heart could bear.

The skin of his neck clung by just a thread, his cheeks were fractured and his arms, chest and legs were covered in gashing claw marks. He was lucky to be alive and now I completely understood his wishes of keeping me away. I could hardly handle myself after almost a week's past.

Caius reached out his hand as much as he could and in a flash I was at his side, sitting. One hand took his outreached fingers, clinging almost lifelessly as my other hand gently caressed his cheek, running my fingers through his hair. My eyes focused on nothing but his as I could not handle another glance at his wounds.

"I…hope you understand now, my Darling," his words soothed me as his head carefully leaned into my hand.

My head signaled a nod of comprehension. I was much too emotional to speak a word.

"Everything will be fine. We will just have to wait a few months before beginning our sexual adventures again."

My eyes widened as I knew there were other people in the room. His words caught me off guard and I smiled, glancing down out of embarrassment.

"Good. I've been waiting to see that beautiful smile of yours."

I glanced back to him, keeping the smile that he had longed for, finding his lips curved into a grin as well. For weeks I stayed with him and months it took for him to recover fully. I knew that one more strike from the attack and his life would have ended.

As would mine…


	6. The Challenge

**Just a warning, this section contains adult content so those of you not interested, do not read. It is full of challenges far and beyond so read with caution. *snickers*I hope you enjoy. And I would like to thank Dani for helping me come up with this one. *winks***

_**January 1990**_

"_Your_ argument is _not_ winning you an intimate session with me," Caius growled lowly to yet another silly fight that filtered between us.

I crossed my arms to my chest, eyes narrowing and lips thinning.

"_I_ was not planning on it."

A devilish chuckle emerged from his chest with slight shaking of his shoulders. His head shook as his eyes lustfully glared upon me, a look that I could not deny but had too.

"I know you far too well, Athena. You cannot keep your hands off of me and you know it."

He was right. I was always so aroused by just the sight of him that I never turned him down, even instigating our sexual activities most of the time. I smirked, lifting my chin up, ready for an opened invitation.

"Are you challenging me, _my Darling_?"

He snickered, crossing his arms to his chest this time and nodding stiffly with the same sensual glare of teasing. He swung his hair back away from his face as I licked my lips. He inched closer to me, whispering in his low sexy voice that sang in my ears.

"What a better challenge than to see you squirm and whine from lack of my hardness slipping in and out of you."

My smirk faded. Oh he played dirty and _god_ how that excited me.

_Damn him!_

I nodded my head thoroughly as venom began pooling in my mouth from the added desire of his taunting words. I wanted to reach out and tease him with my lips, to ravish his body with my tongue and to taste the very scent that I always longed for.

"I accept your challenge," I spoke as my expression hardened. "Let the games begin, my Love."

"Fine."

A devilish smirk graced his lips as he turned to exit our chambers. I hung my head lowly for I knew what this challenge was going to be like; we were not going to see each other for long periods of time.

"Dammit!"

I picked up the closest thing to my hand, an old flower vase, and chuck it towards the door he exited. It shattered into a million pieces and I swore I heard his chuckles echoing in my head as he walked away. I was bound and determined to win this challenge, even if it meant no sex for a century.

I let out a heavy sigh and fell onto the bed in a rage of emotional state. This was going to be my greatest challenge for my body already wanted his hands to grope me with lustful passion. How I despised his sexual taunts. A quick hand-job and he would be satisfied, none-the-less but I…I craved more than just a simple flicker of fingers against my center core.

I growled loudly, sitting up on the bed. The bed was the _last_ place I needed to be in this state. I quickly stood up and exited our chambers, rushing towards the library to take my mind off of his seductive body that would _not_ leave my memory. This was going to be torture but I was not going to lose to him.

With the ending of a good book, I stood up, walking over to the shelf to replace it, knowing Aro would be very displeased to find his library messy. I reached up, slipping the book on the shelf by tippy-toes as I felt hands grabbing a hold of my waist.

"What are you doing," I asked flatly.

"You looked as though you needed some…help," Caius chuckled.

I pushed the book in place, turning around to face him, planting a fake smile upon my lips. I sensed the double entente in his words.

"Actually, it is rather _dry_ at the moment. Not much to _finger_ out."

A smirk crossed my lips as he raised an eyebrow to my teasing words, planting his hands on either side of me, blocking me in.

"Mmm, sounds like some _stiff_ competition to come soon. How about it?"

"Giving in so quickly?"

"Nope, not a chance. I was just testing to see if you were ready for my dick."

I moaned softly, rubbing my legs together.

"Mmm, I feel the moisture beginning to trickle down…"

His smile faded as one hand moved to rubbing my side. He was giving his want of me away as I felt his hardness press against me. I couldn't help but grin madly.

"I'm not giving in but you can," I spoke softly, moving my lips against his as he was so close to me.

He growled, pushing back and adjusting himself. My eyes narrowed playfully as I reached out to brush my hand against his tented pants.

"Someone is a little…excited."

Another growl ebbed from him as he pinned me against the shelves again. A thrust of his hips against mine sent my hands grabbing his shoulders and moaning out. I rolled my eyes closed as his hands held my hips in place as he continued teasing me to give in.

"It…won't…work," I spoke breathlessly.

I opened my eyes though they were full of a lust for him but I was not caving. I wanted to win but I will not lie, I would have taken him right there not caring who walked in on us. It would be their fault for spying anyway.

"Fine! Have it your way, Athena."

And with that, he left the library, making sure his stiffness was kept undercover. I knew now that I was not the only one who was having a _hard_ time resisting. It was time to up the competition and I knew just how this was going to happen.

I spent the evenings alone and during the day he would show himself just to provoke. Once I sat on the bed reading, dressed in nothing more than my birthday suit. I knew it was time for him to at least come by and change clothes, well I knew he had too at some point. I heard the door open making sure my hair covered only my breasts as my eyes continued reading the book in my hand.

"I wondered when you would come back," I smiled, turning the page.

I heard him gasp knowing that he saw me and my unclothed self. The door slammed as he growled lowly, locking it behind him.

"It is a good thing I had no one with me. I would be quite angry at anyone seeing such a perfect sight on the bed."

I laid the book down, running my hands over my knees, spreading my legs to give him the proper vision of what he was entitled too. His mouth gaped and his eyes fell to see the wetness.

"Hungry…my Darling?"

I brushed my hair back over my shoulders, leaning back along the pillows to make myself comfortable. He stared for a moment more before snapping out of his thoughts, making sure to undress in front of me.

"Nah," he began, pretending as though he was not interested but as he removed his clothing, obviously on purpose and in front of me, I saw his excitement rising and dancing before me. I licked my lips, closing my eyes to keep from jumping his now nude form.

"I just needed to change into something new and I wanted to see what you were up too, today, my Love."

I sighed, lifting my head to see his hand stroking himself as his eyes gazed over my naked sight. Oh gawd how tempting could he be? I frowned, sitting up on my knees in bed, venom pooling in my mouth again. An idea began to form as a smirk curved to my lips.

"I am not doing much today, sexy beast."

I stood from the bed, walking to him, leaning down and planting my lips to his stiffening member for a kiss. I reached out with one hand, petting his head, but not the one on his shoulders.

"I see you are…excited," I grinned, standing up straight and heading towards the bathroom. "Perhaps a cool bath will help your issue. Would you like to join me?"

I walked into the bathroom knowing he was following me. Casually I bent over to turn on the water, knowing he could see all he needed to take charge and ravish my body but instead, I heard him snarl and walk towards the closet to change. I stepped into the tub for two, allowing the water to fill up before shutting it off as soon as I was submerged. It is then he entered back into the bathroom, tying a beautiful crimson red tie around his neck, matching his eyes and I smiled.

"I shall be in my study today beneath the mountain pile of work I am behind on. If you shall require my services, you know where to find me."

I slowly turned my head as his eyes gazed into mine. Both of us were so weak but the hard-headedness was not going to stop us.

"Of course, my Love."

He gently fell to his knees and leaned in allowing our lips to touch softly.

"I love you," he whispered, slipping his tongue into my mouth, kissing me with the desire he craved though he was not giving in.

He pulled back as my head fell against the tub. I lazily opened my eyes. It was then I found him smirking and my eyes narrowed, playfully.

"I love you…forever."

I puckered my lips, blowing a kiss in his direction. He stood up and exited. Our game of aggravation was about to come to an end and I was going to make sure of it…and win.

After a couple of hours in the tub, I stood, draining the water and stepping out. I had to do this the right way which meant I had my bath and relaxing time, now I just needed to put on my best show and go for the gold. It took a while to get ready; sexy vixen was my code, short skirts were my game and the high heels helped to show of the flashy legs that made them go on for miles and miles. I pinned my hair to my head, stood in front of the vanity for one last view then blew a kiss to myself knowing that I could not be turned down in this little number.

The black heels clicked along the stoned floor, guiding me down the corridor straight to his study. I stopped in front of his study door and knocked gently. I heard a growl as the door opened and out appeared Alec to my surprise.

"He's waiting for you, Mistress," he smiled and I nodded my head in understanding. I walked inside, locking the door behind me.

"I…hope I was not interrupting, Darling?"

I removed the hood to my cloak, untying it from the top and allowed it to fall to the floor. Caius looked up just in time to see the crimson mini dress that barely covered my ass, much less anything else. His eyes narrowed with a smirking smile. He leaned back in his chair.

"Alec and I just finished. Please, have a seat," he pointed to the chairs in front of him, which I did not take.

Instead, I brushed over a few papers and sat on the edge of the desk next to him, crossing my legs. I heard his tongue click as he laid the quill down on his desk, turning around in his chair to face me.

"What can I do you for…Love," he spoke as his eyes went straight to my legs. "You know this will not work either."

"I know but I'm not finished."

He made sure to clear his lap, patting his legs for me to come and sit. I shook my head slowly, parting my legs and patting the desk between them. Just as I suspected, he also shook his head 'no' and I knew it was time to turn up the heat.

"That is fine, my Darling, then I guess I shall press further."

I pushed the paperwork off of the desk sending papers flying everywhere as his smile faded.

"And you will pick…those…"

His voice trailed off as I lay across his desk on my back and my hands began rubbing my thighs.

"Later," I whispered, turning my head to face him.

"You do play dirty, Athena."

"And I learned from you…Caius."

I moaned his name as my fingers slid between my legs, rolling my eyes closed. I heard him shifting in his chair, exhaling rather quickly.

"What are you doing," he asked, nodding to my moving hand.

"Oh, forgive me."

I lifted my dress up and over my head, throwing it to the floor with the papers. I wanted to make sure he could see every movement I made.

"How rude of me to not allow you to…watch."

I slid a single finger along my clit, moaning out as I heard another shifting in his chair. I lazily opened my eyes to find him watching, resting his chin on his hand. So far he was not caving in, but I was far from finishing. I slipped the single finger inside, arching my back and whispering his name.

"Do you always think of me when you touch yourself," he inquired.

I nodded my head slowly, removing my hand and placing it to his lips. He parted his lips, sucking on my extremely wet finger with a moaning growl of his own.

"And I am always this wet with just a single thought of you."

He stood up in a flash, pushing his chair backwards as it banged against the wall.

"Call to me," he demanded, leaning against the desk

"No!" I placed my hand back to my swollen clit and began to rub once more. "You have to come to me."

"Two can play your game, my Sweetness."

I began rubbing faster with a gaping mouth and moans of his name. I looked over just in time to see him unzipping his pants, pulling out his stiffness as he began rubbing himself.

"Athena," he begged as his breath quickened to a taunting pant.

"Caius," I urged back at him, feeling myself growing light headed and arching my back again.

He leaned over, pulling my lips to his hard cock while his head was only inches away from my clit. His cool breath teased my center. At the same time, I reached for his hard member, placing it in my mouth as he spread my lips apart and his tongue tormented my clit, causing my legs to shake violently.

Instantly, I came, removing my mouth from his dick and replacing it with my hand. I cried out his name, feeling my body shifting and moving against the desk. He batted my hand away, shoving his hard cock into my still throbbing core. I lifted my head up off of the desk, releasing again and harder than before. My head cracked the aged piece of furniture as my fingernails scratched the edge. A knock came to the door and Caius growled loudly.

"WHAT?"

"Brother, I only came to see that…" Aro twisted the locked door, unable to come inside.

"I'M BUSY!"

It was then we both realized what was going on but his thrusts did not cease. I knew later we would fight about who lost and who won but right now was not the time.

"Just…a moment…longer."

His body stiffened and I felt him cumming deep inside of me. A smile fell onto our lips as he leaned down to kiss me, telling me to quickly get up and get dressed. I obeyed, sliding off of the desk and back into my clothes. Caius picked up the papers along the floor; there was a job I did not have to do after all. Thank you, Aro. I waited until he was seated and well groomed before opening the door and escaping just in time.


	7. A Strong Love

_**November, 2011**_

The last few days have been so different yet the best I have ever known, or perhaps just quite a few years in between great days and bad days. Ignoring the bad is not something one can do yet forgetting the good seems to come so easily. Tonight I spoke of my greatest possession, my secret passion for the only person that has ever meant anything to me at any given point of my life.

You.

It was amazing. I spoke to a lower female guard about how we first met, the way you growled lowly, glaring at me as if I were treading on sacred ground by being so close to you and me, taunting and teasing just to get your attention and hold it for as long as I could. The first thing I noticed about you, your beautiful hair and how odd the color was for anyone within our coven. I watched strands sway, tickling your shoulder as you moved about the room, your broad shoulders forming an excitement I never knew existed. I hated the way you made me feel at that very moment, afraid of losing control and ending up with someone who cared nothing for me. I enjoyed my 'so-called' independence among the vampire world yet it was only within the small coven I was introduced too.

Forget the moments we've pushed each other away, ignored our secret passion for one another for so long and remember the first few moments of our first kiss; the electricity that met our lips for the first time, the feel of your hands around my waist as you held me so close to you. The smell of your sweet yet salty scent that invaded my senses, testing and pushing my emotions to want and feel more, to know everything I could about you, and the most shocking of them all, to see, for the first time, a beautiful smile that curved to the corners of your lips. I remember as if it were yesterday, a look that will never vanish from my mind. It was the very moment you captured my heart and I belonged solely to you and no one else; a bond that could never be broken.

As humans, there is no way for them to feel such a need yet for us in our new form, it was a need, a pull of the strings of my unbeating heart that gave me a new desire to love and cherish another like I never had before. Your skin was so smooth beneath my fingertips, your features glistened with a perfection I had never known from any other. It was the first time I realized that in a room full of people, there was only you and I, nothing more. You became my world, the greatest love I had ever known and even still today, you capture my heart the same as you did then, I can only read your actions slightly better than before and actually, that does not say much.

I never speak of how proud you make me, for I always believe that you can see it in my eyes. I never tell you of how much my heart aches when you are not around, I only speak the words 'I love you' in hopes that you understand their true meaning. I never tell you my secret desires yet I show you through my touch and excitement of how you really make me feel. I know you understand me just as I know you love me. You never need to tell me, yet reassuring is always welcomed.

Forever you will always be that special someone who captured my attention and showed me a new way of living. And forever I will always love you.


	8. Dungeons

**WARNING: Lots of lemons within this chapter so if you feel you cannot handle these words, don't read. Thank you to all of my readers. Your words are heart-warming and squishy and I adore them always.**

_February, 2012_

My heels clicked along the stone flooring, descending the stairs towards the dark and dreary room. The smell of aged generations contaminated my senses, knowing my elegant clothing will reek of the foul stench for days, though this time around, I care not. My goal was simple: my arm linked and tugged a blindfolded Caius, leading him towards his house of torture, the one room that gave him a particular passion I could not.

"Why are you bringing me here and why must you blindfold me? I know this room like the back of my hand."

The snarling of his voice bounced along the walls. The sound of chains rattled within their place, singing as if recognizing their Master's voice. I reached up, removing the scarf from his eyes, showing off the new tools purchased for his pleasure. Usually, I would have bit back with snarling words of retaliation yet this time I was not going so far as to create anger. Oh no. I wanted calm, some form of happiness and a crooked smirk to grace his lips.

In which I received.

Instantly, he flashed to the wall, taking in the new chain-linked cuffs that were attached to the wall by a hefty bolt. Thin, pale, long fingers grazed the lengthy chains as if trying to develop a new torturing image that would eventually grace this part of the wall.

"So you…like?"

I could not help but ask though his actions spoke of a more than thrilled expression. A smirk curved to his lips with fingers stroking the chains, though once my words settled into his thoughts, the smirk vanished as he straightened himself into a more "tolerable" attitude.

"Of course I do. What would make you think I wouldn't?"

He finally turned back to me, eyebrows rose, inquiring an answer to his question.

"I just wanted to hear you say it, is all."

He turned, pressing his back to the wall and grasped the chains as if showing how one would be locked within. His head cocked to the side as the slow Grinch Grin began to take form.

"Want to try it out?"

A single finger toyed with the Volturi crest around my neck as his question bounced along the walls of the room. I thought he would _never _ask, though I would not be the one trying them on.

"Why yes, I do."

My heels clicked along the flooring, stopping just in front of him. If only he understood _my_ meaning of agreement…he was about to find out.

Just before he removed his hands from what he believed to be "my spot", my hands quickly grasped the cuffs, snapping them in place around his wrists, smirking at my solid yet cool stride of seizing my own prisoner.

"Hey, wait a minute, Athena, this is not going to happen."

His wrists tugged at the chains and I walked away, quite proud of myself. Stopping just in front of the torture table upon with my hand rested, a devilish grin appeared at the sound of rattling chains.

"Athena! You _will_ release me, _Now!_"

I whipped around, facing him and shaking my head. I enjoyed to see him out of control…perhaps once in a blue moon or two.

"No."

My answer was to the point and too short. The chains rattled once again, this time with more force.

"Oh good, they will serve their purpose. At least I know you will enjoy your moments when using them."

With a roar, Caius yanked the chains again, forcefully I might add.

"_DAMN YOU!_"

His head lowered, chin touching his chest. Heavy breathing signaled his anger along with the scowl etched upon his face. Maybe it was time to take things up a notch and show the true reason of bringing him down here.

With a blur, I stood in front of him, a single finger trailing along his jawline until he pulled away. My bottom lip poked into a pout with a tilt of my head, inquiring his refusal of my touch.

"Do _NOT_ touch me," he snarled with flaring nostrils.

"Aw, Love, do not be angry. It's only a game, if you wish to play?"

"I do _not_ and I wish to be set free…_This. Instant_."

I leaned in, pressing my lips to his neck, swirling my tongue along his skin. With a jerk, he pulled away again with a simple push of air, eyes glancing away from me. I could not help but smirk at his actions, sensing he was about to cave in if I kept going. My hands pressed against his chest, slithering down until cupping his member, kneading and squeezing, proving there was more to my act than he realized.

"You have my attention…," he whispered, turning his head towards me yet glaring forward.

"Good, then I shall continue," whispering back to him, tracing my tongue along his ear, a definite favored spot and one that sent action to his now stiffening thickness growing in my hand.

His hips jolted forward, eyes closed and voice hummed until I removed my body from his, stepping back and smirking. Eyes flashed opened creating narrow slits, making it obvious he questioned my actions.

My feet took me across the room, grabbing an armless chair and sliding it across the floor, the back legs scraping the stone. My eyes glanced up just in time to see Caius glaring at me, his voice flat.

"Must you make so much racket, Love?"

"Just wait, my voice is about to carry," I smirked, tilting my head. "Echo even…"

Fingers grasped the front of my dress, ripping it straight down the front and stepping out, revealing nothing more than vibrant red high heeled shoes, my Volturi Crest, of course, and my wedding ring.

His eyes stared into mine for a moment, face emotionless until his eyes began to wander, descending down my frame as the tiny hint of a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

"You like?"

My hands roamed the curves of my breasts, encircling my nipples to make them hardened with a touch. His brows raised and head pointed down, insinuating his bulging trousers.

"What do you think?"

My eyes fell onto his pants, moistening my smirking lips.

"Very much so," I whispered seductively, taking a seat on the edge of the chair and slowly parting my legs, giving a peepshow.

His eyes locked to the wetness forming as his neck craned. I lifted one arm above my head, the other trickled fingers along my skin, descending and crossing over my neck to find my breasts once more. Glazed crimson eyes locked with his, taking notice to his adjustments and knowing what was going on. His arms hung in the air as he leaned forward for comfort.

My back leaned against the chair, long blonde hair hung over the back out of the way while my hands slid down between my thighs, pushing them further apart with a moan drifting from my lips.

"Athena, w-what are you doing?"

I spoke not a word, eyes remained closed and lips gaped as my fingers danced towards my center, inhaling sharply the closer I came.

"Athena…?"

The more he called my name, the quicker I worked. His voice was sexy, just the added requirement to bring moisture to my core.

"Keep talking, Caius," I begged, my head swaying from side to side as my touch rounded outer lips, longing to attach to the budding nub that ached to be rubbed.

His voice hummed in approval, a favored noise of mine that cause my hips to jerk slightly against the chair followed by a groan of torture with the lack of pleasure the one spot that demanded attention.

"Touch it, Athena," he coaxed softly. "Pretend it's my tongue gliding along your lips, teasing you until just the exact moment when…"

His words caused heavy pants to quickly escape my lips. A single finger still tickling my outer, moistened lips, following his words.

"…I use the flat part of my tongue, pressing it gently to your growing clit."

Just as my fingertip grazed along my nub, I arched my back, moaning his name out of encouragement.

"Oh yes, that is it, Love. Push your legs further apart. Mmm, yes, that is it, Sweetheart. Feel the tip of my tongue tickling and teasing your growing bud, Athena. Now shovel a finger inside and wiggle. Let me see you squirm."

My legs pushed further apart while my voice began to carry throughout the room. I did as commanded, taunting and teasing my core, inside and out, as he continued to speak to me. My muscles tensed and body stiffened, toes curled as my moans grew heavier until my body caved, releasing sweet nectar. I heard him inhale quickly with a quick "Yes" of encouragement.

My head lifted from the back of the chair and dark eyes glared hungrily at him. I was not finished with my work for he was my next victim.

"Come to me, Love."

I stood from the chair, pushing it back and out of the way, and blurred to him. My fingers headed straight to his pants, ripping them from his body then turned and pressed my back against him.

"Release me," he demanded though I shook my head no. "Athena…!"

I ran my backside along his stiffness, arching at the waist as my long hair brushed along my back.

"Athena, please…" he begged longingly as I reached behind, grabbing his shaft and positioned it to my heat.

His head leaned towards my ear. The sound of his moans excited me even more.

"Do it," he whispered, nibbling my ear, creating a ping of electricity surging throughout the pit of my stomach.

With a quick thrust of our hips together, he plunged inside with force, expanding my petite body to fit his thickness. I yelped, grasping his hanging arms, with claws digging into his skin. His lips nipped at the nape of my neck, scaring and claiming what was rightfully his.

"Release me, now."

My hands shifted from one cuff to the next as his arms weighted and fell to my hips. With force, he flashed us towards the table in the middle of the room, bending my body over the wooden frame.

"Someone has been a naughty Mistress and will be punished for her actions."

"Punish me, Master, for I have sinned against all of creation for doing such things."

His hips rammed into mine, thrashing against my body and making me jump with every thrust. I bared my gritted teeth, grunting loudly to each one as my fingernails scraped along the wood of the table. My hair jumped, scattering along my face with the last two forceful pumps he made before standing on his tip toes, cumming inside of me. His throbs bounced along my walls causing my own core to extract and release in time with his.

I laid the upper half of my body against the table, breathing heavily from our actions. He bent down pressing his lips to the small of my back then smacked my ass with the palm of his hand.

"That is for ripping my pants. Now how are we to get back to our chambers without anyone seeing?"

I sat up on my elbows, smirking of course.

"If we run really fast, maybe no one will catch us."

"Funny, Love. Come let's go and shower. I feel another round coming soon."


	9. The First Time

**So, with this piece, I was inspired by nothing more than a song, "The First Time I Saw Your Face" by Roberta Flack. The love between Caius and Athena is something beautifully flawed yet so strong it can never be broken. **

**Warning: Yes, there are lemons so careful with the reading.**

_The first time, ever I saw your face…_

_I thought that the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave_

_To the dark and empty skies, my love,_

_To the dark and empty skies._

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth_

_And felt your heart beat close to mine_

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_

_That was there at my command, my love_

_That was there at my command._

_And the first time ever I lay with you_

_I felt your heart so close to mine_

_And I knew our joy would fill the earth_

_And last until the end of time, my love_

_It would last until the end of time, my love._

The sun was down and the stars were out, shining their brightest, I thought I had ever seen before throughout my entire lifetime. The wind blew ever so gently, brushing my hair across my shoulders, trickling down my back with soft curls bouncing at the ends. Little did I know, he was watching me with such intensity, enough I turned my head slowly to where he leaned against a single tree.

"Everything okay?" I asked, not really knowing what to say. I had to break the silence to keep from a wandering mind.

"I'm…not sure. You tell me."

His eyes were soft, unlike I had ever seen before. I swallowed, sitting upright as if to break my concentration. His tongue flickered across his lips, moistening to a glistering perfection. I could not help but look away, staring at anything else. I closed my fingers together as if holding onto something invisible, grasping for a sign of life or something to tell me my emotions were uncalled for. My head began to shake. I was at a loss for words.

"I…I do not know…where to begin."

How could I blurt out that no one before him inquired my thoughts. No one ever cared enough to stop and ask. I was embarrassed, thankful I was not human and showing my bright red cheeks that would have been present followed by a fast beating heart to signal there was more than I was revealed.

I heard the slow crushing of leaves beneath his feet, gliding him towards me until he knelt down, touching my cheek and I shivered, sharply inhaling his scent.

"You feel it too," his words were soft, showing a desire for me to elaborate on my shivering actions.

All I could do was a simple nod of my head and closed my eyes. I wanted to cry, but could not. I was not one to share my feelings with any other person, yet, somehow, he managed to bring it out, grabbing ahold of my tongue as if forcing me to speak.

"Speak to me. Tell me your wants, your desires, your dreams…anything, just speak."

I didn't know how. All I could do was turn my head and there were his eyes, gazing at me with what seemed like an infatuation. I couldn't call it love; I did not know what that was to be exact. His fingers gingerly rubbed my cheek and I closed my eyes again, this time leaning into his touch. I felt him move closer, his finger never left my skin. I opened my eyes to find him studying every area of my face. It was the first time we ever truly saw each other.

Everything around him disappeared. He held my full concentration. My eyes were locked to his, seeking to find the same admiration and finding it, deep within. His soul was perfectly matched with mine. Never did I believe a love, or infatuation could be so pure.

Slow motions began as his lips moved towards mine, capturing with just a single kiss. Instantly, I closed my eyes, savoring the electricity that touched every nerve within my body. I shivered once more. Gently he moved to lay us down, sliding to one side with his fingertips gliding smoothly along my cheeks. Unspoken words were so powerful, tickling from within my center core and heating up my cool body. Another kiss followed yet this time it was as if I could feel his beating heart, but there was no pulse.

Slowly he removed our clothing; I obeyed without hesitation. His darkened eyes grazed along my body, fingers sliding over my breasts and I trembled beneath his touch. I moaned softly as my body reacted, arching to his touch and proving I wanted more. Lazily I opened my eyes to find his lips curved into a smile. Perfection was all I could see when it came to him.

He pressed his smooth, silky chest to mine, pushing my legs apart and allowing me to feel something foreign and unknown. My lips gaped with silence, wiggling my hips to wanting more. A desiring smirk emerged across his lips as he shook his head, signally patience and I would have to wait.

His lips found their way to my neck, nibbling and teasing my skin. I closed my eyes once again as my fingers danced across his bare back. Down he moved as one hand cupped a breast while his teeth found the other peak. His actions commanded my body to want more, arching to his movement; my moans encouraging him to keep going.

Soon he disappeared, locking his arms around my legs to hold me in place. His fingers spread apart my moistened lips and his tongue dove inside causing me to scream out his name. My hands found the back of his head, twirling his white hair around my fingers while he danced around my growing nub, teasing me with actions I did not know existed. Immediately, my body exploded, throbbing with an unknown force I'd never known.

"That's it, my love. Let it flow," he whispered into my ear, appearing back into position.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping his body close to mine. He paused, lifting his head and tilting, once again, our eyes met with perfection. His fingertips brushed my cheek before he leaned in to capture my mouth. His tongue parted my lips and I moaned again, my body trembling, wanting more.

I felt the smoothness of his tip, gliding along my opening as his kiss deepened to silence his entry. My fingers curled and body stiffened as his hips pushed carefully into mine. Eyes widened with pain, my breath jagged yet his kiss continued to keep me somewhat silent. I whimpered, finally releasing my lips from his, arching my back against the coolness of the ground. The pain was horrendous but I knew he was being as gentle as he could.

"Shh. The pain will soon end and enjoyment will follow."

His words were encouraging yet there was no enjoyment as of yet.

"Relax, love," he mumbled against my neck. I did as commanded.

Soon his body began rocking against mine. I buried my head into his neck, settling to relaxing but never fully. The pain was still present although it was followed with pleasure. I didn't want it to end. I could not stand to lose our closeness, knowing I would never be the same without him.


	10. Changing Roles

_February, 1985_

Heels click along the stone flooring, gliding towards _his_ study. Thin, pale fingers clutch an envelope directed towards the receiver; no doubt he will be quite disturb upon reading it's short contents, lacking in description and taking _him _away from his precious work. The free hand lifts, rattling the door, allowing him to sniff out who has arrived. To sensitive ears, such as mine, I hear a snarl of happiness as I roll my eyes and open the door, taking a step forward.

"Happy to see you too, Caius."

My voice was flat as a sarcastic grin pulled from the corners of my lips. The scowl etched on his face tells that, yes, he is happy to see me as well.

_Not even close! _

"Come to complain about something else, have you, Athena? That I work too much. That I do not give the attention needed to satisfy _your_…" his voice lowers, "…needs, so to speak?"

His words are followed by a sinister Grinch-like grin. This in return narrows my eyes into tiny slits as nostrils flare at his overwhelming concerns I so "rudely dictated" before.

"No your Royal Ass, it is not. I bare nothing more than a simple set of instructions that require your attention in say…" I glance down at my wrist as if there is a watch attached to it with a cunning smirk, "…30 minutes. That should give you plenty of time to bite the head off of another guard."

The Grinch grin faded with a heavy sigh of disagreement followed by a shaking of his head.

_Aww. He's not happy. Tsk. Tsk._

"See this mountain of paperwork?" His hand extends over the pile of mess upon his desk, obviously but I do not care. "I have to finish this by morning. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to work for a living, unlike some people who think I do nothing more than rip heads off…"

_That would be me, of course._

I move forward, standing opposite of his desk, planting my palms along the top as fingers wrap around the edge of the wood, crackling the old piece of furniture as if it were a simple piece of paper. My voice is kept low enough to keep others out of our business if one should become nosey and brave enough to even set foot within his occupied study.

"You will be there or Jane will pain your ass all the way _down_ the corridor and into the new private room that is meant for no one else to know about other than you and I. Now, if you do not wish to share me with someone else, I suggest you put this on hold and join me for some fun. _That_ is _my_ order, Sir. Like it or you will have to deal with the Wrath of Athenodora."

Lips tighten into a thin, narrow line as my darkened, glazed eyes burn into his skin. If I had blood, it would be at boiling point and my face as pink as the blooming roses in Aro's garden, yet, it is not there. Only my smoldering eyes let him know that if he is not there, I will have his dick in my hand for dinner tomorrow.

"Then I would love to see Jane _try_ to whisk a Master away without his consent."

"I would love to see Jane _try_ to defy a Mistress's wishes."

Not another word is spoken between the two of us as our glares keep to one another for another 10 minutes or so before I turn away and head out. Yes, he won that game but I will win the next one, make note of that.

The door slams upon my exit and I hear a roar of laughter, signifying his win.

"Pompous Ass."

My feet click down the hallway as Jane turns up just in time.

"Twenty minutes and pain his ass good."

My only weapon against him, she nods, knowing she will not be in trouble and this is something she has been wanting for some time. Caius had been quite a jerk to many, expecting their respect in return. Little did he understand, you had to give respect to receive it. She would give him nothing more than a taste of his own medicine, compliments of me, of course.

Inside the secretive room, dancing flames bounces along the stone-framed wallss. A single dark and heavy wooded four-poster bed sat against the wall underneath the antique carved canopy that hovered around the pillars. The bed resembled those from the seventh century made especially for the lavished noblemen who were willing to part with their money in exchange for grand entertainment. The covering was that of crimson red, of course, to match the décor within the fortezza, the Noble Volturi Colors.

The Mistress about the room, myself, wore nothing more than thigh-high, leather boots and a leather corset with the breast cut out and sat just at the hips, highlighting my 17 inch waist followed by what curves my thin body possessed. Within my hand tapped a glorious flogger awaiting the receiver of my hardened heart, the one that would be punished for his actions of avoiding me.

Grunts and taunting growls resonated within the corridor. Jane was at work and keeping her word of bringing her Master to his Mistress. She opened the door as I hid behind a curtained wall, throwing him inside and quickly shut the door behind her. Caius groaned along the floor, panting through his anger and resting on his hands, legs extending out to his side. My heels began to click along the floor as I became visible from behind the curtain.

"That was…wrong Athe-…"

His rugged voice trailed off with nothing more than a gasp of air. Eyes bulged out as he took in my outfit or what little, or none, was left to the imagination. Panty-less, bra-less: nothing more than a piece of material around my stomach and boots that sat at the top of my thighs. He was obviously taken back as it was unexpected. In the blink of an eye I snapped a collar around his neck, tugging the chain forward to signal he was going nowhere.

"I do not have time for this," he growled, reaching for the chain and pulling me to him.

Within his face was my crotch as his eyes looked forward momentarily before glancing up, a smirk tugged at his lips. I wrapped the chain, once then twice around my hand tugging him closer, enough his nose nudged purposefully against my moistening folds. I gasped, pulling my feet apart, spreading myself and allowing my scent to graze his senses, taunting him to further his actions.

His tongue leaped from behind his lips, swirling around my clit and weakening my tug against his neck. A soft moan escaped as my head dropped back, cascading blonde hair down my back, tickling my backside. He knew I adored his lapping tongue but I was not ready, not yet. I took a step back and instantly he whimpered, crawling forward.

My hand lifted and came down towards his back, flogger still within my grip as it made contact with the cloth from his robes and pinged his skin. He growled and stopped short. I walked around him, slowly, eyeing his luscious body, the way he sat on all fours as if knowing the rules already, though there were no rules, not yet. My fingers reached down, ripping his normal black robes off of his back, pooling it to the floor then reached back for his shirt, ripping it down the center as it fell to the floor just beneath him. Casually he lifted one hand at a time, shrugging out of his torn shirt, awaiting his next call.

There was no speaking, not a single syllable. I jerked the chain, pulling him towards the bed, watching as he obeyed. My hand came down with the whip, sending a thump the bed. He climbed up, sitting within the middle. In a moment of time, his hands were tied to each pillar of the bed, stretching his arms out though not once did he try to writher his way out.

I straddled his chest, my back to him as I allowed my hands to slowly remove his pants, shoes and socks before shackling his ankles. I stood with one foot on each side of his hip, looking down with a smirking grin. I had him right where I wanted as it was obvious he was enjoying this game far more than he wanted me to believe. His hardness gave away his secret. I could do nothing more than smirk.

Bending down, I placed a knee on either side of his head, rolling my hips above his lips as the butterflies began to swim wildly within my stomach. He licked his lips and I knew he wanted to taste again as his eyes toggled between my rolling hips and my face.

"Please," he whispered softly, begging because he could not touch.

I shook my head no, twitching my hand as the flogger began to play around my now hardening peaks, one at a time. He was not begging strong enough. At any other point, I would never think twice of giving in, but this time, I wanted to make it worth his time.

"Athena!"

His voice was firm though did nothing of weakening my actions. The leather swirled around the other breast, taunting and raising the center to solid perfection. My hips rolled gradually and I knew he could smell my desire by the smirk planted upon his lips; delicious and inviting.

My hand moved downward with the short whip still grasped, sinking lower until I found my own center, shoving the rounded leather handle inside as I cried out.

"Caius…!"

I felt his cool breath along my clit, causing my legs to quiver with excitement. He could not move except for his head from side to side, unless he wanted to play dirty and rip the bed apart.

"Yes," his voice whispered with a hiss. "Touch yourself for me. Let me watch your muscles contract."

My other hand obeyed, slinking down to my throbbing yet growing nub, swirling and teasing, just the way I liked it. A straggling moan emerged from within my chest as my hands work, moving the whip in and out…fingers rolling over my clitoris…jagged breathing takes flight yet the topper is his voice…

"That's it baby. Come for me, let me taste your sweet juices…please…," he begs as I remove all items, dropping my sex to his lips as I release.

My body convulses…screams of his name fill the room as his tongue lunges inside of me…hips press harder…fingers grasp his hair, tugging, pulling until I begin to settle down to heavy panting. I lift my hips up, glancing down to his now moist lips.

_Mmmm…_

Rocking back on my heels, I inch down his body, lowering my head to his and using my tongue to trace his lips, purring at the salty yet sweet taste of myself. I pull back, resting my hips against his bulging, thick member, wiggling to watch his eyes roll to the back of his head. I knew he was enjoying his time.

Instantly his eyes opened, shifting his hips as his thickness found its own way inside, stretching my walls and catching me off-guard. I gasped, wide-eyed and pushed back with a moan.

"Just because I do not have hands does not mean I cannot guide him to where I want him," he breathlessly speaks, thrusting his hips into mine.

"Release me, Athena" he growls.

This time I do as ordered, reaching up to his hands and removing the cuffs. His tongue darts out, circling one nipple causing me to shiver and stiffen my body, waiting only a few short seconds before his hands are released, throwing me off of him and to the side. He works diligently coming out of his ankle cuffs before grabbing my hips and forcing me to him.

"Now you will pay for your actions, Mistress. You are in far too much trouble."

With this release of his words, he forces me on all fours, spreading my legs as his shaft rams inside of me. I open my mouth to scream yet nothing comes out at first until screams echo along the walls. Obviously, he is quite pleased with himself.

"Scream again, Athena. Tell your Master who is really in charge."

With each command, he removes himself completely before slamming back inside, forcing my walls to stretch to him again…over and over…painfully sadistic…exactly what I am searching for. A shrill bellows from within as my muscles contract, throbbing forcefully around his plunging hips. My release is overwhelming, legs shake…fingers rip into the beautiful comforter and toes curl as my body stiffens, feeling his thrusts cease and halt. He, too, has met his end, collapsing on my back.

I fall to the bed as he rolls onto his side, heavy panting forms between us both. His arms snake around my waist, pulling me to him and kissing the nape of my neck.

"If you ever do that again," he begins with a warning, "I will not be so easy to capture."

I knew his words were true and it would not be fun to repeat the same scenario twice. It was all about originality and the absolute surprise.


End file.
